


Alone With My Thoughts

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [22]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Alternate episode, dirty work, reflections, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Short oneshot that takes place during “Hogan’s Springs” (Season 2, Episode 7). Set after Hogan and his team fixes the tunnel, and focuses on Hogan’s thoughts after that hard work.
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Alone With My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story of Hogan’s Heroes. Please read and enjoy!

Hogan’s POV:   
“Is there anything else you need, mon Colonel?” LeBeau asked as the freshly showered team looked tiredly at me, just wanting to go to bed. 

“No, thank you. I’m going to have a quick shower myself and head to bed,” I sighed as I started to untie my shoes, “You guys can head on up.” 

“Goodnight sir, see you in the morning,” he said before the guys slowly made their way up the ladder. 

Once my shoes were off, I started taking off my coveralls. I stripped down so all I had on me was my underwear and dog tags. I leaned over to start the shower, making sure it was at a good, warm temperature before I set a towel next to it. I double checked to make sure I had everything set up before I took off my underwear and climbed into the warm, much needed, shower. 

God, this is just what I needed. A warm, relaxing shower at the end of a long, hard day is one of the best feelings in the world. 

Finally having a moment to myself, my mind began to wonder as I washed the dirt and grime off of my face and hands. 

I haven’t had to do manual labor of this scale in a while. I felt like I was moving so slow while my team around me was working twice as fast. It could be because we just came back from a mission, ready to go to bed but were put to work on a tunnel that just collapsed instead. 

Or it could be because I’m getting old. I hope my team didn’t see me moving that slow, though I’m sure they wouldn’t have said anything if they did. 

‘But what would’ve happened if the tunnel collapsed any further tonight?’ my mind asked me while I lathered my hair up with soap. 

Any one of my men could’ve been stuck under wet, solid mud for a few hours if it would’ve collapsed anymore. We would’ve had to work well into the next morning just to get him out. We would also have to work fast, before the moisture in the mud starts to dry. 

Should I stay up to make sure this doesn’t happen tonight? Make sure the tunnel doesn’t collapse in a spot where Klink and his goons would find it tomorrow morning? That would be a pain to deal with right away in the morning. This is a small risk I’m willing to take. I need my sleep and I’m probably overreacting, nothing’s going to happen with the tunnel tonight. At least, I hope nothing will happen. 

‘And what about Newkirk?’ my mind asked, switching topics on me once again. 

Everything Newkirk said tonight was accurate and true. Even probably something I would’ve said to my commanding officer in the past, if I were in Newkirk’s shoes. 

Am I pushing my men too far? Am I expecting too much from them? He could’ve been saying those things just because he was tired and wanted to sleep, but what if he secretly meant it? 

I can’t go on knowing I am pushing my men too far. I’m ashamed in myself for not noticing my orders taking a toll on my men sooner. I need to talk with them and make sure they don’t think the workload they each have is too much. 

I sighed as I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. My job is never done and the list of things I need to do seems to get longer every minute. My position here is both a gift and a curse, sometimes one more than the other some days, but I love it nonetheless. I wouldn’t change my position here for anything in the world and I mean that. Now I just have to fix the tunnel, keep Klink off our backs while we do so, check in with London to make sure our mission was a success, get some sleep, and make sure I’m not putting too much pressure on my men. Great. I’m just looking forward to another long day. At least I get to spend it with my best friends though, that’s something that always makes my days and position of command much more enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who’ve read this story and I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave any feedback down below!


End file.
